1. Field
The present invention relates to a golf putter among various types of golf clubs for use in playing a golf and, more particularly, to a golf putter for enhancing the rolling straightness of a golf ball directed toward a hole and increasing the accuracy of putting by minimizing the errors and the mistakes in putting and by modifying the hitting surface shape of the putter head. In a typical way of putting until now, a golfer examines the green state and the distance before putting and determines the estimated trace of a golf ball. However, in real putting, the golfer stands looking at the golf ball and turns his face sideway unlike the observation posture that the golfer examined, and bows to the golf ball direction with his waist bent and his eyes turned sideway toward a hole. Then, he putts a golf ball finally depending only on his training experiences and his sense of views while still with the fears and uneasiness from the putting views changed from the observation views and the high possibility in errors raised from the differences between his observation and real putting in views and postures. Therefore, the present invention is directed to provide a golf putter by the configuration of which a golfer can practice swing and set up his posture for putting as the same way as he looked up the target hole at front and watched the estimated trace of the golf ball, and then still stands up beside the golf ball and putts the golf ball just like bowling while keep looking at the golf ball.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a swing putter 100 of a golf club includes a grip 101, a shaft 102, and a head 103 as shown in FIG. 1. While a golfer plays a golf and when uses a putter, he is positioned to stand up perpendicularly to the line that the putter moves and the hit ball proceeds which is a putting line, and bend down his waist, lower his or her both arms down, holds the grip 101 of the swing putter 100 and swings the putter left and right and putts the golf ball with the head 103.
As shown in FIG. 2, a golfer executes In-In swing with respect to the center line (L1) of his spine. This is because the circular motion with respect to the spine central line (L1) as axis is natural to follow by the law of nature. Depending on how much are the angle (θ1) that the golfer bows, the angle of his arms (θ2) to the spine central line (L1) and the angle of his views (θ3) that his eyes looks at the golf ball, the traces of golf ball movement, that is, each trace that the golf ball proceeds and travels brings different result.
A golfer generally swings for putting at standard position with respect to the spine central line (L1) while focusing and maintaining the angles (θ1, θ2 and θ3) as shown in FIG. 2. Then, the path for the golf ball 200 to proceed should be the way (T1) as shown in FIG. 3. However, the moving direction of the golf ball 200 in real putting result may be turned to a second direction (T2) as shown in FIG. 3 due to the golfer's body structural feature and his In-In swing as normal. Or, in the case of correcting and adjusting his swing excessively, the moving direction of the golf ball 200 in real swing and putting may be a third direction (T3) as shown in FIG. 3 as the Out-Out swing or Neutral-Out swing.
Generally, golfers practice the swing putting times out of number with putting a straight-shaped iron bar with a predetermined width on stroke area in order to prevent the golf ball 200 from proceeding toward the second (T2) or the third direction (T3), and to make the golf ball 200 proceed straightly along the first direction (T1), and to increase the repeatability. Another stance of the golfer to swing the putter is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, in which he stands and bows and bends his waist and his arms at right angle (90°) with respect to his spine central line (L1) and he always swings and putts in the same angles and the same length while maintaining the angles of his waist and his arms ninety degrees (θ4=θ5=90°) and keeping the views angle of the golfer (θ6) acute angle. Thus, it was intended to decrease the errors which may depend on mentally and physically different condition. In some case, a long putter (belly putter) may be used as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 in such way that the top portion of a grip 101 of a putter 100 is fixed to the belly or chest (B1) of a golfer.
As shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, a golfer examines in many directions in order to find out the exact track path reached from a golf ball 200 to a hole in advance before putting. In this step, the golfer may hunker down beside a golf ball, or bend his body, or even lay his face down on the green in order to precisely examine and estimate the track path of the golf ball to the target point (A1). These positions are all proceeding with both two eyes facing at front toward the direction to be examined and seeing the direction of the target hole horizontally.
Meanwhile, when the golfer determines the putting line, and he sets up his body line (L2) for putting, and he finally checks the estimated track path of the golf ball to the target point (A1) finally, it is now that he already bows and his body is bent down (θ1≠θ2≠θ3≠90° in FIG. 2) and he looks at the target point (A1) with turning his face sideway which is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11. With his body bent forward with his eyes views downward at the golf ball and his spine central line angled between them, he has to turn his face sideway as much as 90° so that he results in seeing the target point (A1) in completely different views from initially he examined and estimated the track path of the golf ball. In the instant moment like this, the golfer may be dismayed momentarily as result that he could not find out the target point (A1) or the estimated track path exactly, or he may be confused to make him lose his confidence, which thus results in wrong putting swing. Therefore, the mistakes in swinging and putting bring the problems that the golf ball 200 may be proceeded in the direction (T2 or T3) as shown in FIG. 3.
As shown in FIG. 12, when a golfer swings and putts a golf ball, he hits the golf ball without rolling the ball. Thus, the golf ball 200 slips with no rotation in the first region S1 by the skid phenomenon, and then, rolls in the second region S2. Sometimes, the golf ball may be proceeded to a wrong direction even in the first region S1. Or, the direction and the distance of the golf ball 200 in the second region S2 may be determined depending on the state of the green condition at the interface of the first and second regions S1 and S2. Therefore, the distance to be rolled and the direction of the golf ball proceeding are not as good as examined and estimated previously, and sometimes unexpected results happen. This may be the problems in the swing by hitting, but there existed problems in the features of the hitting face of the head of the conventional swing putter 100.
As shown in FIG. 18, the putting surface 103a of the head 103 is made to have an angle (θ12) mostly open upward. At putting, the golf ball 200 may bounce from the green grass 300 toward up due to the hitting angle (θ11) of the golf ball. The rolling factor (r1) of the ball according to the swing trace path may be reduced by the hitting angle (θ11) and may be changed to reverse-rolling factor (r2) so as to occur skid phenomenon and bring undesirable results. In order to overcome this problem and correct this fault, a golfer often executed swing by forcibly raising the head 103 upward, but the results just bring the swing errors such as putting to the direction of T2 or T3 in FIG. 3
Further, a normal swing must be executed along the direction (t1) by the conventional swing putter 100 as shown in FIG. 13, but swing and strike out of sweet spot (t2, t3) often occurs. Specifically, many problems and bad results in putting are brought in the putting direction or putting distance because of the errors or mistakes of, such as the angle (θ7) from the strike by In-Out swing shown in FIG. 14, or the angle (θ8) from the strike by Out-In swing shown in FIG. 15, and rather than the hitting direction of the face 103a of the head 103 to the golf ball 200 is maintained perpendicular to each other as normal as shown in FIG. 13, the hitting angle (θ9) of the head 103 is closed swing as shown in FIG. 16, or the hitting angle (θ10) of the head 103 is open swing as shown in FIG. 17, and so on.